To Korra With Love
by CoolAmi69
Summary: A sample of a series of letters from Asami to Korra, who's trying to recover in the Southern Water Tribe. References letters from 'Korra Alone'. (Korrasami Month 2015, Prompts 8: Smile/Sorry)


**A/N:** **l know this has been done a million times, but it's been something that's been on my mind since the third prompt. However, these letters include each of the smile and sorry prompts. I wrote something from Korra's POV, and now it's time for Asami's. I hope you enjoy my eighth fic of the month!**

(A few weeks after Korra leaves)

Dear Korra,

I hope your trip back home was pleasant. It's so beautiful in the Southern Water Tribe and I'm sure it feels good to be back home. It's only been a few weeks since you've left and we already miss you. Bolin keeps making Pabu say, "If Korra was here... " Bolin's humor keeps a smile on my face, even if it makes me feel a little sad. But we understand and wish you the best recovery.

I know you insisted on my staying in Republic City, but I'm sorry I'm not there with you. l wish I was able to take in more of your hometown when I was there, but between meeting with Varrick to save my company and the civil war… Sorry again. I know that was all in the past.

How is it living in that big palace now? Your dad is great and I'm sure he's a wonderful chief. Please make sure you let both of your parents know that I said hi.

I don't want to bore you so I'll leave this letter short.

Get well soon, Asami

* * *

(A few months later)

Dear Korra,

l miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'II be keeping pretty busy for a while.

I had been working on a redesign of my dad's electrical glove. I've been trying to keep designing, since you know I can't quite turn off my mind. Remember how I would just go off on a rant sometimes when a new idea popped in my head? And you would just smile and nod at me. I don't want to bore you with the details this time, but I think you'll be impressed. Now I'll have this big project to work on, and I'm so excited.

Don't worry. I'll still be able to write you. I'd never be too busy for that. Just know that I'm still here for you, even from all the way over here. I'm sorry I'm not there by your side, but I know that you're in good hands. Please take care.

Until next time, Asami

* * *

(One year later)

Dear Korra,

I'm sorry if my letters are becoming a bit much. I know I can't begin to understand your journey. Please don't feel like you have to write me back. Concentrate on your recovery, but know that we're sending our love from Republic City.

I've been spending some time on Air Temple Island, the little free time I do get. Meelo and Ikki have been asking about you, but Jinora has been so good keeping them from prying too much. You'd be surprised how much they've grown! Sometimes I'm surprised that grumpy Tenzin has such happy children, but then I see caring Pema and can't help but smile. And I have you to thank for bringing me into this world. I'm so grateful for our friendship and to have you in my life.

It's so peaceful here, compared to the hustle of the city. It's good to know that there's somewhere nearby I can retreat to. The only thing that's missing is you. I know we'll see each other soon enough.

Patiently, Asami

* * *

(One and a half years later)

My Dear Korra,

Tenzin said he heard from his mother. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but he was the one that offered me information. He tells me that Katara reports you're doing well. I'm so happy for you! In fact, I'm smiling right now thinking about it. I'm proud of you, Korra. Of the strength you have, and not just physically. Of the progress you've made on your journey. And I know you'll succeed. I have to believe.

Do you remember the park you told me about? The one where you went when you first came to Republic City. Well, I managed to convince President Reiko into letting me rename it. Tenzin was fully supportive, even if Chief Beifong wasn't. Still, she couldn't argue with the rest of the Air Acolytes backing us up. It's now called ''Avatar Korra Park", and features a statue of you. No, I will not take it down and I am not sorry. You've worked hard and deserve recognition.

But make no mistake: I still care about what you think. I hope you sleep at night and that the nightmares have subsided. I hope to see your smiling face and hear your laugh again, even if I have to wait another year and a half. I care about how you feel, if they're pushing you too hard or if you're bored all by yourself. At least I know you have Naga with you. Give her a great big hug from me, and let her know that I miss her almost as much as I miss you. I try not to worry, but I can't help it sometimes. I care about you, and wish you the best.

Hopefully and Sincerely, Asami

* * *

( Two years later)

Dear, Dear Korra,

I can't believe that it's been two years since you left. I miss you every day, but I've been working hard to fix this beautiful city of ours. You'd hardly recognize it now since I've had to redesign the roads around the Spirit vines. This is their home as much as ours. You'd be surprised how many times I've had to remind people of this fact.

Future Industries just came out with a new Satomobile model, and of course I took one home for myself. It's blue; your favorite color. I was grinning like an idiot when it came off of the factory line, perfect and blue, and just for me. I knew at once that you'd love it. We can take it out together, and I'll drive you all around the new Republic City.

It's a tough job to run a company that's taking care of such a huge project. We're almost done, but I've got even more projects lined up for the company. Yet at the end of the day when I get home, my favorite days are when I'm writing to you. I may have apologized a million times for writing you so frequently. I want to remind you that there are people who love you. Never forget that. Two years apart are not easy, but it's worth it if - when - you get past this. You're a strong, brave, and beautiful woman, Korra. Not just because you're the Avatar, but because it's who you are. I have faith in you.

Always, Asami

* * *

(Two years and a half later)

Dearest Korra,

You would not believe the look on my face when I received your letter! I cried, while smiling, when the letter was delivered to me. I must've looked crazy. It made the poor mail carrier so uncomfortable, but I was just too happy.

Thank you for sharing something so private with me. I'm incredibly proud of the progress you've made. I know you'll recover. You may not be the same exact Korra from before, but no one expects you to be. Growth and change are natural, and I know you'll come out of this for the better. Gardens don't grow overnight.

Tenzin tells me that he's planning a trip down South to see you. I'm sorry I can't go with him, but I'm not sure I'd be welcome since his trip is for official Avatar business. As much as I'd love to see you, your priority is on healing and training.

Of course I wouldn't tell Bolin or Mako that you wrote to me. With Bolin out helping Kuvira in the Earth Kingdom, I haven't seen him in a while. I see Mako occasionally, but we don't talk about you too often. I think it's too hard on us, and not fair to you. I write to you when I miss you, which you can tell is often from the amount of letters you've received from me!

Thank you so much. Your letter means the world to me. I can't imagine how difficult it has been all these years. I'm sorry I'm not with you. As well as I've been doing here, I would've gladly stayed with you if you asked. If there's anything I can do, please let me know. I hope my letters of encouragement have shown you how much I care since I can't be by your side. I hope to see you soon, Korra. I miss you.

Love, Asami

 **A/N: For more authenticity, I wrote this using the S-pen on my Galaxy Note tablet. l really wanted to get into the feel of handwriting the letters, but I didn't want to have to retype everything I wrote. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
